


What Makes Cruelty Bloom and Love Die

by Notgoodwithwords



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blood, F/M, Light Angst, Mutual Pining?, Pining, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notgoodwithwords/pseuds/Notgoodwithwords
Summary: Basically A witch and the Antichrist travel through time and then other stuff happens. *I'm terrible at summaries*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a story in ages soooo here goes my first attempt at something. Just a little re-write of the finale don't @ me (or do) Changing canon is what we do out here.

Everyone was either dead or about to be. As Cordelia crashed to the floor below Myrtle ran out into the hall, almost colliding with Michael. With no time to waste she began a protection spell over the room holding Mallory. She could see Michael’s wide-eyed confusion turn to malice as he stood in the doorway. The way he stared her down was nothing short of pure hatred.

“Not the way you thought it would all turn out, is it?” Myrtle remarked.

He snarled at her comment, but his eyes drifted over to Mallory. He watched as she chanted her little spell. He could tell that the red headed witch was using all of her strength to protect Mallory from him. It appeared she had no energy left to attack him. Well at least that’s how it seemed for the moment, but he wasn’t going to risk it. After quickly gathering his composure he turned to Myrtle.

“I suppose it’s not what I had hoped for, but it’s not like you’re going to be around to see how it plays out,” he said while closing his fist. Watching with a smirk as her now headless body fell to the floor. Her blood started to seep slowly from the hole in her neck and pool at his feet. Michael looked down at the mess and breathed in the scent of death. The beautiful feeling of chaos swirled around him like a cloud of smoke as he glanced back at Mallory.

She had heard the hideous splattering sounds of blood and body parts hitting the floor, but her eyes remained closed as she focused on the spell. That’s when his taunting voice rang throughout the room. Mocking her and her sister’s attempts at stopping him. She heard him enter, but his footsteps were slow. Mallory took that as her cue, chanting faster than before. 

Michael stood only a few feet away listening to every word she spoke. Oddly enough trying to figure out what spell she could possibly be doing that could ever defeat him. At that thought he let out a laugh.

“Whatever it is you’re doing is pointless little witch. There’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

A panic rippled through Mallory as she opened her eyes. The spell wasn’t working. It was as if he was interrupting her powers. She could swear his voice right inside her head. It was then she turned away from him and sunk down into the water. Seemingly out of nowhere it began to bubble and turn black. The evil smirk on the face of the Antichrist disappeared completely. He ran toward the tub, desperately reaching his hands into the water to pull her back up, but it was too late. The spell had worked.

 

Michael beat his fists against the side of the tub. “….no…No!” he yelled.

His eyes darted around the room as if she was still there with him, hiding somewhere. Michael rose slowly from the wet floor and turned his head toward the mirror on the far side wall. He noted his exhausted blood-soaked appearance. For a moment he still had a far away look in his blue eyes, but then a beautiful thought crossed his mind. Michael looked back down at the tub and began to recall every single word Mallory had been chanting. Her voice playing like a song in his head. Much more pleasant than the screams she emitted from their first encounter during her interview. Michael quickly shook that memory out of his head. There were more urgent things to be done than remembering how she bested him. Granted, he did want to hear her scream again, but this time they would be screams for mercy. With a devilish grin he looked back at his disheveled reflection one last time and ran his fingers through his hair. “I suppose I should probably clean myself up a little,” he said before stepping into the cold water.

 

The next thing Mallory knew she was inside of a home. She wondered through the empty halls remembering what Madison and Behold had told the coven about Michael’s upbringing. Her mind was solely focused on finding Michael that she had barely noticed that she was back to wearing one of her usual black dresses. The long fabric ghosted above the wooden floors as she absentmindedly removed cobwebs that got snagged in her golden crown. Mallory walked in silence yet it was like she could feel the house’s pulse. It hummed with dark energy and she felt it pushing her away. 

All of a sudden, she heard shouting coming from upstairs. She followed the sounds until she saw a bedroom door fly open. Mallory quickly ducked into another room, catching a glimpse of a much younger looking Michael running past her. For a moment she thought she saw tears in his eyes but she couldn’t imagine that to be true.  
As he went out the front door she followed silently behind, waiting for her moment to take him down. Michael seemed to be headed toward the house next door. She watched him go past a broken fence and enter the backyard. Mallory made her way to fence, but she didn’t move beyond it. She found herself watching him pacing around multiple dying rose bushes. Every step he took another petal would fall as if he were the cause of their demise. Her eyes left the ground and traveled up to his face. Even from where she was standing, she could see the glisten of his blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Before Mallory could make herself known, Michael began beating the sides of his head and pulling at his hair. “I’m a monster! Why do I have to ruin everything?” He cried.  
Just as Mallory moved from behind the fence Michael went silent. Mallory froze as the blue-eyed boy turned to face her. They stared at one another in silence. Both of them seemed unsure of the other.

“Who are you?” he asked, whipping away the last of his tears.

Mallory couldn’t speak she just stared at him. He really was just a boy standing there in front of her looking scared and alone.

“What do you want who are you?” Michael asked again. This time his already small voice cracked and he shied away from her gaze.

Mallory finally shook herself out of her initial shock and responded to his question. “My name is Mallory and I’m…I’m-” 

The young boy standing before her tilted his head to the side in confusion, waiting on her to finish speaking. Though Mallory couldn’t think of what to do at this point. Her sisters died to protect her so that she could kill Michael before he became too powerful, but something inside of her was telling her that there was another way. Mallory would do anything to save her sisters and return the world back from the ashen wasteland he would soon create, but at her core Mallory was not a killer.

The brown eyed girl began closing the distance between them. Michael didn’t even know this girl, yet he still felt insecure in her presence. It was like some type of energy he had not felt before was radiating off of her and in turn it burned him. The girl stared up at him with a concerned expression and just as she touched his hand, the terrible energy that lived within him awoke again.

This murderous presence had always been there. It appeared whenever it wanted to and he had little to no control or even understanding of it. At times it plagued him with self-doubt and confusion and other times it would fill him with so much power and that feeling wrapped itself around him so tightly it almost felt like affection. 

The moment her fingers grazed his palm he grabbed her wrist and leaned down so they were face to face. His nails felt like claws in her skin and just like before she mustered up her powers and sent him crashing to the ground. Mallory looked down at her bloody wrist then back at Michael. It was like she was having deja vu. Michael stared up at her with fear in his eyes. The idea of killing him here and now crossed her mind again, but she pushed it away. Mallory stared down at him and he looked away again.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He spoke quietly, glancing at her arm.

Mallory looked at her wrist again and placed her other hand over it. She closed her eyes and mere seconds later she removed her hand from the wound and it was gone.  
Michael’s eyes went wide and he scrambled to his feet to get a closer look. Mallory noted that it was like their previous altercation hadn’t even happened as he moved closer to her. He even had an excited expression on his face.

“How’d you do that?” he asked

“First tell me why you were crying out here by yourself. Then I’ll tell you about this,” she said raising her arms to make some of the leaves and petals dance around them in midair. 

Michael and Mallory sat beneath a tree in his grandmother’s backyard as he told her about his life. Most of his story she had already heard even though for him most of it hadn’t even happened at this point in his life, but she couldn’t tell him that so she just sat and listened. Except this time around she could ask him about his feelings during it. He seemed shy at first to talk about his life but Mallory had this kind and endearing way about herself that he had never experienced and he didn’t want it to go away so he kept talking.

Once he had ran out of things to tell her Mallory’s decision had been made. She was not going to kill this child. She was going to do everything in her power to guide him to a better future.

As she began to tell him about Miss Robichaux’s and her own specific type of magic his eyes became full of wonder. She told him that she sensed his presence and was sent to see if he would like to join the coven. It was a lie but she wasn’t sure she could tell him the truth just yet. Telling a kid that they’re the Antichrist right off the bat didn’t seem like the best approach to this already bizarre situation.

Just as the two of them were leaving the yard Mallory felt the air around them change. She looked up as the trees and buildings began to bend.

“What’s going on?” asked Michael. Though before Mallory could get a word out his question had already been answered.

Mallory looked on in uncertainty as the Michael she had left back at the Outpost appeared like a nightmare. No longer was he covered in blood and bullet holes. He now looked put together and his expression was far more wicked then she remembered.

The older Michael cocked his head to the side. He gave an unreadable look to his younger self and with a wave of his hand the lost boy beside her collapsed to the ground.

Michael lightly dusted off his sleeves and grinned viciously her. “Come on, you can’t be that surprised to see me? Now what on earth did you think you were going to do?”

Before Mallory knew what hit her, Langdon had her pinned against the fence. Her vision momentarily blurred as she heard a snap. For a split second she thought was the sound of her own neck being broken, but she quickly realized it was the fence breaking behind her back. She would have sighed in relief that she wasn’t dead yet, but Michael’s harsh grip around her throat was keeping that from happening. 

“Just look at you Mallory,” he said in a tone that almost sounded disappointed. “I meant what I said when I told you that you were meant for a world beyond this…My world.”

He stared her down a few seconds longer then loosened his grip on her. Even with that bit of “leniency” he was still using magic to keep her pinned against the fence.  
Mallory stayed strong, staring down the Antichrist yet again, and when she spoke her voice was serene. Which clearly aggravated him.

“Your kingdom is a barren wasteland. You reign over the dying and the dead. There is no world left. You made sure of that.”

At her words Michael’s grip tightened once more. “I should have erased your soul. Sent you up in flames, but instead I had you poisoned like the others. Do you know why that is dear Mallory?” He let go of her neck and took a few steps back. Michael placed his hands behind his back and allowed a devious smile to play across his lips. “I’m not choking you anymore Mallory. You can speak up if you’d like. Go ahead ask me why you’re still alive.”

Mallory turned away from his gaze and he followed her eyes as they drifted over toward his younger self. He thought for a moment that she looked worried for him, but that made no sense. She wanted him dead just like the others and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her and anyone else from accomplishing that goal.  
The young witch glared back up at him but never lost the composure in her speech. Even though her voice had started to become hoarse, she spoke as loud and clear as she could.  
“I am alive because of my sisters and you are not my saving grace, but I might be yours.”

Almost instantly Michael’s eyes went dark and he bit back a growl just as Mallory summoned enough strength to break free from the invisible binds. Without a second thought she threw up a protection spell between Michael and her and his younger self. Michael raised his hand as a warning and she immediately recalled the sounds of Myrtle’s death. Mallory knew that her spell could physically keep him out but, she wasn’t entirely sure that she could keep his magic out. 

Mallory kept direct eye contact with him as she knelt beside the unconscious version of himself. Without a word the walls of the protection spell disappeared. Mallory cradled Michael’s head in her lap and softly ran her hand over his curls.

“I did come here to kill you, but after talking with-well with you. I realized that I could help you.” Mallory glanced up at Michael with a hopeful look in her eyes. “Before anyone can drag you further into darkness and use you for your power. The coven can-”  
“There is no way the witches would take me in. Plus, dear, sweet Mallory,” he mocked. “Have you somehow forgotten, I am the son of Satan. There is literally no way in Hell my life was to turn out any other way.”

Mallory shook her head as he dismissed her idea. She gently placed young Michael’s head back on the grass and made her way over to Langdon. 

“Look,” she said sternly. “How many times are you going to underestimate me and wind up on your ass before you actually listen to what I have to say?”

She expected her comment to piss him off more, but judging by his humored expression Mallory had somehow piqued his strange curiosity. 

“I get it,” she said. “You’re the Antichrist. Therefore, you’re supposed to be inherently evil. Whatever. The truth is you don’t have any faith in your own strength Michael. I’m not asking you to be an angel. I just want to take you to a place where I can guarantee you’ll be excepted and cared for. A place where you can learn to gain control over your power.” Mallory looked over at the sleeping boy then back at the man standing in front of her. “He’s still young. Michael, you’re still young. Now, I’m going to help you or I’m going to kill you and when I say you, I mean you. I only need to help your past self anyway.”

Just as Mallory began walking away Michael grabbed her by the arm. “Don’t be stupid Mallory. Even if you could somehow defeat me. You can’t beat the Devil.”

Mallory yanked herself free from his grasp, shaking her head. “You’re still not hearing me! I’m not looking to defeat you. I’m only trying to help you.”

Michael threw his hands in the air and shouted back at her, “What part of this are you not getting? You’re never going to be able to “help” me! Bringing the end of days is why I was put on this earth. Do you really think that’s going to change just because some witch wants to take me under her fucking wing?”

Just then they heard a shout from the other yard, “What in heavens name is going on out here?” 

Michael’s eyes went wide and Mallory gave him a questioning look. It was then an older woman with blonde hair wearing a blue floral dress stepped into their line of sight. She was about to take another drag of her cigarette when she finally took in the scene before her. For a second the woman appeared to be shocked, but that faded away quickly. She then glared at Langdon as if she expected him to be there. 

She looked around at the warped houses and sighed, “Somehow I knew this nonsense would have something to do with you.”

Mallory looked back and forth between the two when it finally dawned on her that this was his grandmother. 

Constance smirked at them and barked out a laugh, “Well, would you look at that? You actually made a friend. Never thought I’d see the day.”  
Michael continued to glare at his grandmother. He watched as she seemed to take note of the unconscious version of himself that she had just kicked out.

“This isn’t... confusing to you at all?” inquired the witch.

Constance shrugged and blew out another cloud of smoke. “Strange and disturbing things follow that boy everywhere. I’ve seen things you couldn’t even imagine in your wildest dreams little girl.” She tossed the butt of her cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. Constance looked past them and gestured at the way the sky looked like it was caving in. I believe it would be best for you all to leave back to wherever you blew in from because it seems that you two have really fucked with the natural order of things.” 

As his grandmother turned to go back next-door Mallory looked at Langdon who simply shrugged and focused back on his younger self. Once Mallory turned around, she saw that the sleeping boy was gone.

She stared at him accusingly. “What did you do with him?” 

Michael gave her a tired look and a dismissing wave to the house next door.

“Transmutation,” he said in a bored tone. “After my time at Hawthorne I found that not only can I transport myself but I have the ability to move others as well.” He stretched his arms above his head and sighed, “Haven’t actually had a reason to do it in a while and before you start panicking it’s alright, I’m-he’s back in the house. Lying in bed, still sound asleep.”

Mallory rolled her eyes and shoved past him. Michael watched as she marched up to that looming terror of a house. “Are you seriously still trying to change the past? Didn’t you hear we probably messed it up by being here too long?” He continued to call out to her but she had already managed to unlock the front door. 

“You do realize that you're trespassing?” said Constance from the bottom of the staircase.

Startled, Mallory turned around. “You don’t understand. I’m trying to help your grandson. Once I do that I’ll be on my way. I promise.”

Constance shook her head. “There is no helping that boy. I’ve tried everything.” She wondered closer to the steps and rested her hand on the railing. “Tried to love him, tried to accept him. Hell, I even tried to get him some help. More than once,” she added. “Nothing seemed to be able to lead him away from the destructive path he’s on. I even started spending more time in this god forsaken house to be with my other children, but of course he had to follow me. Now if you don’t mind getting the hell out, I still have another one of his victims to clean up.”

A loud sigh caused both women turn toward the doorway. There Michael stood leaning against the door frame. He uncrossed his arms and gestured for Mallory to come back downstairs. Clearly irritated she still obliged and moved past the both of them until she was back outside. Constance gave one last look to her now older grandson and smirked. 

“So, is she your girlfriend?”

Her words appeared to cause a sudden slip in Michael’s indifferent composure. “Of course not,” he said as he left.

“Good,” Constance shouted from the doorway. “You’re doing the world a favor. Wouldn’t want any more little serial killers running around!”

The door slammed and the slightest hint of blush crept up on Michael’s face as he approached Mallory. 

“What was that about?” she asked, but he ignored her and kept walking.

After a beat Mallory found herself following after him. “I’m actually surprised you didn’t kill her,” she said as she caught up with him.  
Michael continued staring at the ground as he seemed unaware that he was making his way back to the yard, they had previously been in. “She’s still my grandmother. She put up with my shit for a long time. I can’t really blame her for hating me.”  
Just then a light bulb went off in Mallory’s head. “You know, there is a spell that might allow her to see the humanity that’s still within you?” She was practically beaming at the idea. 

“I just have to get the ingredients and-”

Mallory stopped and watched while the Antichrist took a seat on the grass in front of one of the dying rose bushes. He stared up at the breaking sky. “Even if that did work, it wouldn’t change who I was born to be.” Michael glanced over his shoulder at Mallory and for the first time he actually smiled at her. No hatred, no hidden agenda. A real smile, granted it was tinged with grief.

He continued to speak softly, “I think I was wrong about you Mallory. I don’t think you do have any dark places.”

Mallory drew closer, studying his appearance. Rogue strands of blonde waves decorated his grim stare. Practically everything about him looked worn down.  
“So, your expecting me to give up?” she asked.

The brown eyed witch moved to stand in front of him. She grabbed his chin so he was forced to look into her eyes. “If you think that I’m just going to go back with you then you’re going to have to kill me, because I’m not leaving without making damn sure the planet doesn’t turn into some kind of a Mad-max dead zone.”

Michael tilted his head to the side and looked her up and down with a smirk. “Mad-max?" he asked feigning intrigue. "Ever seen The Omen? It’s a way better movie.”

Mallory let out an exasperated sigh which caused the demon sitting before her to laugh. She crossed her arms and kicked at his leg. 

“This is serious, she said looking around the yard. We can’t stay here and I won’t go back without ensuring a better future.” 

And at that she reached down to grab his hands. Now it was her turn to laugh at the utterly confused look on his face. She pulled him to his feet with a determined smile. Still holding onto one of his hands she knelt down to pluck a petal off a dying rose. Michael’s confusion remained as the petal transformed into a bright red butterfly. She held it in front of her face as its wings began to flutter. It flew up into the air, but in the blink of an eye it turned back into a petal. Though it did keep its color as it floated back to the ground.

The Antichrist took notice of the energy he felt pouring out of her as she went to get more petals. She was truly in her element here among the dead, but that was only because she knew she could cure them.

With a smile she faced him. “I’m going to prove to you that you are capable of more than just destruction.”   
He rolled his eyes. She placed the petals in his hands and covered them with hers. They stood together, his eyes reluctantly shutting while her hands occasionally squeezed his own. Nothing happened right away but soon enough Michael’s eyes shot open, meeting Mallory’s. She removed her hands as a black and red snake manifested out of his hands. They continued to watch in silence as it slithered up Mallory’s arm. She wasn’t alarmed at all by the creature. She set it down on the grass and looked back at Michael just in time to see a butterfly with jet black wings and tiny specks of red crawling across on his palm. Shortly after Mallory had cupped her hands around his, the butterfly took flight. Mallory smiled brightly as it landed beside the red petal. She looked at him as if she had just won the lottery and something about that made Michael feel proud.   
Though, the next thing he knew the sudden urge to erase every ounce of joy from her eyes took over his thoughts. He needed to leave this fantasy she had about him. His fingers twitched at the idea of draining her of life, but then that thought was replaced with another. It was his own fantasy. One that involved Mallory surrounded by flames, but she wasn’t in any pain. No. She was perfectly safe. A crown of thorns rested upon her head and there among the hellfire she ruled by his side.

Michael managed to snap out of the beautiful and horrendous images that were currently plaguing his mind. He knew he needed her dead. For it seemed no matter what, she was determined to get in his way. He put on a fake smile, but she could already tell that a couple of butterflies wasn’t going to change his mind. She almost looked defeated as she walked away from him. Michael attempted to speak, but she ignored him. Instead the young witch waved her hands over every bush until they sprouted multicolored roses. Reds, blues, purples, pinks, and any color under the sun bloomed around them. Michael watched while she twirled among the flowers. The world he had created took everything from her yet here she was, looking at home in this garden. Something about the sight of her now caused a sharp pain to blossom in his chest. Their eyes met briefly and she stopped spinning.

“From death springs life eternal,” he sighed.

Mallory simply nodded and once again it was quiet between them. As her fingers lightly cradled a golden flower, he appeared beside her.

“I’ve had enough of this, he stated. If you refuse to return with me, I promise this is where you will die.” Michael leaned in closer until she could feel his breath against her skin. “Come with me and you can have anything you’ve ever desired. The world you remember may be gone, but it will rise anew.” His fingertips gently caressed her cheek as she faced him.

“Believe me, there is nothing for you here, but if you come with me I promise you your coven’s lives and a seat at my table.”

Mallory tried to pull away but he kept her in place. “My sisters would never join you.”

The Antichrist snickered at her comment, dragging her unwilling form closer to his. “I don’t want them. You are aware I’ve seen your true strength Mallory. Not just these cutesy little flower tricks. I have to admit that your powers might actually rival my own.”

“So, you want to use me?” she asked angrily. “As what? A weapon? A tool for your cruelty?” 

“No,” Michael stated. “Leave the cruelty to me. I want your help recreating the new world.” He finally let go, giving her space. “I need someone like you Mallory.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'A witch and The Antichrist make a deal?'

Mallory glanced over her shoulder, silently weighing her options. Michael stood patiently, waiting on her response. He hoped more than anything that she’d join him. If only he could just get her to see things from his perspective.

He tilted his head in an attempt to read her expression. As he leaned forward, she turned back to face him. She moved closer to him as he rocked back and forth on his heels. His eyes shifted from eager to mischievous the moment she opened her mouth.

“Fine…I’ll go with you.” 

She stared up into his blue eyes and swore that he already knew that she'd say yes.

He held out his hand to her but she didn’t take it. Instead she walked right up to him until they were mere inches apart. 

“I will do this, only if you keep your promise to leave the coven alone. You will not hurt them again or our deal is over. And we have to get Zoe and Queenie back.” She said, giving him an icy stare. 

He raised his hands in mock defeat. “I will not bring any harm to you or your precious coven and I will return the others. I swear it.”

Her fingers traced over her necklace as they started the incantation. As she felt the spell beginning to work, she thought of young Michael. His sad eyes remained at the front of her mind as she leaned into Langdon. He placed his hand on the small of her back, pressing her even closer to himself. Perhaps thinking that in order for the spell to transport the both of them, they needed to be closer.

‘If I can’t fix the future, I will come back for you and no one is going to stop me,’ she thought to herself.

In a flash they were suddenly back at the outpost. Michael immediately started to pat Mallory’s back as she coughed up water. Once her breathing steadied, she leaned back against his chest, but the second she did she practically bolted from the tub.

Michael could hardly stop laughing as he stepped out of the water. “Perhaps this wouldn’t be so awkward if you knew a better way to time travel. Honestly, does this spell have to require the use of a bath tub?”

“Well get used to it,” she said with a frown. “Because we have to go back and get Queenie and Zoe. You know, before you decided to erase their souls? Remember that?”

Michael got up from the edge of the tub and moved toward her.

“If I do that I might as well bring you every other witch I killed that day. Not gonna happen.”

A fire instantly lit inside of her eyes that threatened to make him suffer as he continued to speak. 

“Don’t worry Mallory. I’m not going back on my word. I promised you their safe return and I will give you that, but not until you and I are back at the Sanctuary.”

The moment he stopped talking she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to meet her eyes.

“Bring back my sisters, now!”

Michael blinked back at her anger. Quickly he regained his composure, eyes going black. She eyed him cautiously. Something in the air around them changed, but she wasn’t sure what it was. 

Suddenly he collapsed against her. Mallory tried calling out his name and tugging on his sleeve. His head hung lazily on her shoulder while she lowered them to the floor. The witch held the demon in her arms until he disappeared.

Minutes passed without a sound. She used a spell to dry herself off while she waited. As time dragged on a sense of panic started to flow through her. She was all alone. Her friends were dead. Michael promised he would bring them back and that’s where he was now. He was going to bring them back, she reassured herself.

“He promised,” she whispered. “He’ll be back any second now.”

Mallory knew that it would probably take extra time to get all of them, but that didn’t help with how little she trusted him. He was the Antichrist for god’s sake.  
She stared up at the ceiling as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Just then the door to the room swung open and there he was. Mallory wiped her face and stood up.

“Where are they?” she asked

Michael’s brow furrowed at the lilt in her voice. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She said, walking out into the hall. No longer was it littered with blood and body parts. Her brown eyes practically became magnified at the sound of familiar voices. Mallory sprinted through the hallways and down the stairs. She ran straight into Cordelia’s arms pulling the others in too. 

“I thought I’d never see you guys again!” she cried

As they all finally let go, Coco went in for another tight hug with Mallory, telling her again how much she missed her.

“Where is Michael?” asked Cordelia 

“Yes,” said Myrtle. “He had the nerve to kill us and now he’s brought us all back.”

Madison sighed and leaned against a nearby wall. “He probably just wants to torture us some more. Maybe murdering us once wasn’t satisfying enough for him.”

“To be perfectly honest I could watch you all suffer for and eternity.” Michael interjected from the top of the stair case. 

They all turned to look up at the Antichrist as he smirked down at them. Cordelia defensively moved to stand in front of the girls. 

“You’re about to regret reviving us Michael,” she said drawing closer to him.

Mallory quickly ran out to stand in between him and the supreme, pleading with them to not fight one another.

The coven stared in confusion as the Antichrist made his way down the staircase and took a place beside Mallory. He leaned down and whispered something to her. Michael then gave a curt nod to the witches and made his way toward the exit. They waited in silence until they could no longer hear his footsteps.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” shouted Madison

A barrage of questions erupted throughout the room. Everyone wanting to know what was happening. 

“Enough,” commanded Cordelia. “Let her speak. Go ahead Mallory, it’s okay.”

The young witch tried her best to explain the strange predicament that she was in. She stared at the floor while she spoke due to her feelings of failure.

“You exchanged your life for ours..” said Cordelia as she wrapped Mallory in another embrace.

Tears began falling from Mallory’s eyes again. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I-I couldn’t kill him. This is all my fault the world is still like this.”

The supreme gently wiped away her tears. “This is in no way your fault Mallory. There’s no need to cry now. You managed to get Michael to bring us back and guarantee our safety. Clearly, he feels as though he needs you and you’ve already proven that you can use that to get what you want from him. You still want to save the world, don’t you?”

Mallory nodded repeatedly at her question. “Yes, of course I do.”

“We believe in you.” said Cordelia.

Mallory embraced her sisters for one last time then vanished out the door to join Michael.

Once she was gone, a visibly annoyed Madison turned to her supreme. “I thought you said he was too powerful to defeat now? What the hell is she going to do? You basically sent our most powerful witch to intern for the fucking Antichrist!”

“She has a point Delia,” Myrtle commented. “Though, I suppose being at his side might allow her to find another way to take him down.”

Cordelia stared warily at the exit then back at the coven. She tried to cover up her worry with determination as she spoke. “We’ve been given another chance to make things right. Mallory is strong and we will ensure her safety till the end. No matter what happens we will destroy Michael Langdon.”

As the doors to the elevator opened the now lone witch made her way out into decaying world. There beside a black carriage stood Michael. He smiled and gestured for her to take his hand. She glowered at the man and refused to budge.

Michael lowered his hand and looked up at the darkened sky. With a smug grin still plastered on his face he breathed in the toxic air.

“Can’t you just transport us to the Sanctuary?” asked the witch. “Why do we have to ride in that thing?”

“It won’t take us that long to get there. Plus, we get to take in the sights,” said Michael.

Mallory gave a skeptical look around at the landscape surrounding them. It was still night, so she couldn’t understand what sights he could be talking about. Hell, even if it was daylight there still wouldn’t be anything to look at. Yet, for some reason he saw beauty in this wasteland. Then, as if she could feel some invisible string guiding her, she finally began walking toward the carriage. Langdon held the door for her and once they were inside, the carriage started to move. 

They sat across from each other during the trip. He stared out the window while she kept a watchful eye on him. Every so often she would glance outside, but the horses were running so unbelievably fast she could barely make out anything.

“Michael, what do you even see out there?” she asked

The demon sighed, “Anything I want. Anything I could possibly desire.”

He glanced at her, smiling at her annoyance in his answer. As they continued to travel through the night Michael found himself unable to continue looking out the window. Instead he watched Mallory and in turn she watched the sky. Many words and images floated around his head as he studied her.

She speaks of havoc  
Suspended in air  
Warning us of the end  
Softly recounting her misery at what fools we have been  
Tears paint her cheeks,  
Though she no longer cries  
It is all in the past  
The future is all we have left  
She points at the sky  
And earth breaks beneath us at last  
Creating something beautiful  
Something unknown  
Something new 

 

“We’re here,” said Langdon as the carriage came to an abrupt stop.


	3. Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a New Chapter. Music helps me write and my mind is just somewhere else. So, here's a list of songs that in one way or another remind me of Michael or Mallory or both.  
> If you have any songs that remind u of them or just ur fav song atm feel free to comment them if you'd like. Anyway, hope u all have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night.

Songs Brought to You by Writers Block

1.Right Here Now by Ashes Remain  
2.Seven Devil's by Florence and the machine  
3.Stripped (cover) by Shiny Toy Guns  
4.Work Song by Hozier  
5.Overdone by Ludo  
6.Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy  
7.Innocence by Avril Lavigne   
8.Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne  
9.Brain by Banks  
10.Un-thinkable by Alicia Keys  
11.Shake it Out by Florence and the machine  
12.Savior by Rise Against  
13.Fire Meet Gasoline by Sia  
14.Whispers in the Dark by Skillet  
15.Don't Stop by Innerpartysystem  
16.Diary of Jane (acoustic) by Breaking Benjamin  
17.Running up that Hill (cover) by Placebo

Bonus Song (which is just a song I attach to basically any ship whether it fits or not)  
-Right Now by Hopium 

Now to break up the angst here's another...  
✨ BONUS SONG✨ for after the coven has one too many drinks during a party and it gets "lit"   
-Make Me Proud by Drake ft Nicki Minaj


End file.
